Chronicles of a Mustang
by toma QED
Summary: Riza dan Reina, dua orang kembar, yang membuat hati roy mustang luluh. Setelah 1 tahun berpisah, rei muncul di depan pintu Roy, dan kejadian yang lebih buruk pun terjadi. RoyxRiza,Havocai, chapter 6,7&8 UP !
1. riza Hawkeye ! prolog

Chapter 1

"ah… ya.. ya… sori… iya.. kukira itu memang dia… benar tidak apa-apa ? oke.. sampai jumpa nanti malam…"

KLIK… telepon di tutup. Roy mustang, tampak dengan wajah puas. Ternyata gadis yang ia temui di toko roti itu mengajaknya berkencan lagi. Bukan hanya puas karena gadis itu mengajak berkencan lagi, namun karena penampilan dan sikap gadis itu, walau karena keduanya sempat membawa sedikit cek-cok di military.

Roy mustang masih ingat dengan jelas di hari ia bertemu dengannya. Saat itu sore-sore, pulang dari Headquarter, ia tidak ada janji kencan sama sekali. Karena itu, mulailah ia berputar-putar di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan, dan mencari mangsanya…. Sebenarnya ini kerjaan yang mudah. Namun masalahnya di sini ialah perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi… kasihan sekali.. Flame Alchemist dengan nama begitu tenar ini kelaparan rupanya.

Lelaki itu mampir ke sebuah toko roti yang ada di seberang jalan. Setelah mengambil danish kesukaannya, ia hendak membayar di kasir ketika ia menabrak seorang wanita muda yang… sepertinya ia kenal.

"Hawkeye !"

Gadis itu tampak kebingungan. "ya… lalu…siapa anda ?"

"Siapa aku ? Masak kau tidak mengenalku ?" Malang nian, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Flame Alchemist si playboy kelas kakap tidak diakui oleh bawahannya sendiri ! berita besar yang dapat dimasukkan ke dalam koran Central Times besok !

"c'mon hawkeye… aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku, kan….masak kau tidak mengenal aku, colonel Roy mustang ?"

Ia menggeleng lagi. "maaf Mr. Mustang… anda tahu nama saya dari mana, ya ?"

Roy menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya riza tidak main-main… Apa… ia baru diserang sehingga mengalami amnesia…? Tidak. Baru tadi sore ia hendak membunuhku dengan pistolnya karena tidur di saat jam kerja. Oke. Benar. Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"ka..kalau begitu, ada waktu sebentar…" tanya roy sedikit gugup. "kutraktir minum kopi, mungkin ?"

Riza yang ia kenal dingin tak berperasaan itu, justru mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "terima kasih."

Tidak mungkin ! itu bukan Riza, kan ! Namun Roy tidak memperdulikannya dan mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kaca.

"Hawkeye… kau benar tidak apa-apa ?"

_mengapa orang ini cemas padaku ? _batin Hawkeye. _Ia memang baik, perhatian dan.. sedikit ganteng… tapi.. aku tidak kenal sama sekali padanya.. _ "Mr. Mustang… anda yakin anda mengenal saya ?"

roy mengangguk pasti. "selama 7 tahun aku sudah mengenalmu, hawkeye…dan tolong.. panggil aku Roy saja."

Riza hanya menghela nafasnya. "baiklah… roy."

Tidak terasa, setelah mereka saling bercakap-cakap, ternyata Roy mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Lieutenantnya ini ialah tipe wanita yang sempurna. Di luar pekerjaannya.. ternyata ia orang yang 180 derajat berbeda ! Ia lembut, manis… sopan (hal ini tetap sama ketika kerja maupun sekarang).. Belum lagi ditambah Hawkeye di kantor yang disiplin, tegas, berwibawa… Sempurna ! segalanya lengkap ada pada orang ini..

Sebenarnya Roy semakin dikejutkan lagi oleh penampilannya yang manis, dan feminim… tidak seperti biasanya.

Roy sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi besok di kantor.

"hey, hawkeye.. aku lupa bilang terimakasih untuk kencannya kemarin malam…"

Riza menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memberikan tampak tidak percaya padanya. "sir… apakah sepulang kerja kemarin anda mampir ke bar dulu ?"

"tidak.."

"apakah anda sakit, sir ?"

"bicara apa, kau Hawkeye…. Wanita lembut, manis, feminim nan sempurna kemarin itu kau, kan ?"

"kemarin malam saya tidak bertemu dengan anda, sir. Sepulang kerja saya langsung ke apartemen saya lalu berdiam di sana membaca buku."

Roy mulai merasakan ada ketidakcocokkan dengan fakta yang dialaminya semalam. "kemarin kau benar-benar tidak pergi ke toko roti di seberang jalan ?"

Riza menggelengkan kepalanya. "sudahlah sir.." BRRAK ! setumpuk pekerjaan bertengger diatas meja colonel. "silahkan anda kerjakan dokumen-dokumen ini."

Roy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.. _aneh.. aku yakin kemarin malam aku berkencan bersamanya… kenapa… apakah dia… tidak mengakuiku ?_ Pikirannya tidak fokus pada kertas yang dibacanya.

"hawkeye… jangan-jangan yang kemarin kutemui itu… homunculus yang menyamar jadi dirimu ?"

"sir.. anda hanya mabuk, atau mungkin mimpi…" balasnya tanpa memperhatikan Roy.

"Tidak ! aku yakin. Malam itu kau amat lembut... keibuan… manis…"

Mata Riza terbelalak. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian meledaklah tawanya. "Lieutenant… kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"sir.. anda tidak menanyakan nama lengkapnya, ya ?"

roy mengingat-ingat lagi, lalu mengiyakannya. "jangan-jangan….." Ia menepuk dahinya.

Riza kembali tertawa. "ya ! Reina Hawkeye… saudara kembarku !"


	2. lost

Chapter 2

Sudah beberapa bulan Roy berkencan dengan Reina Hawkeye, saudara kembar Riza Hawkeye. Mulailah tersebar rumor di East bahwa inilah wanita yang akan nantinya jadi pengantin dari lelaki playboy legendaris, Roy Mustang. Ya, ini membawa sedikit kecemburuan Lieutenantnya pada kakak kembarnya sendiri… Namun setidaknya ia cukup tenang, karena orang yang akan berada di samping kolonelnya ialah kakaknya sendiri…. Orang yang ia percayai dan ia juga seorang yang bertanggung jawab.

"colonel… bagaimana kencannya semalam ?" tanya Havoc bahagia. Lumayan kabar baik untuk mereka. Karena adanya Reina Hawkeye, yang berada di sisi roy sudah hampir 3 bulan tanpa putus, selama itu pula Roy tidak mencuri pacarnya.

Sayang sekali, Havoc tidak memperhatikan raut wajah roy yang tertekuk sebal itu. Oke. Pertanda buruk. "jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi padaku. Putus ! aku juga takkan menemuinya lagi."

"OMG ! Jangan colonel ! Nanti anda mengambil pacar saya lagi !" ia merengek. Rokoknya pun hampir jatuh dari mulutnya. "ayolah colonel… kurang sempurna apa lagi dia… tidak ada gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya…"

"mau bagaimana lagi ? dia yang minta putus ?"

Kuping yang ada di satu ruangan itu membesar, mendengar perkataan roy. "BENAR KOLONEL ?" fuery, Brenda, havoc, dan Farman buru-buru menghampirinya memastikan bahwa pendengaran mereka masih berfungsi dengan baik. Riza pun hampir menjatuhkan kertas yang sedang ia pegang.

"ya…" katanya ringan. "hey ! jangan beri aku tampang seperti itu !"

"sir.. setahu saya.. dia senang bisa berada bersama anda…" tambah Riza yang menyadari keanehan di sini. "kukira.. anda juga mulai serius dengannya…"

"tidak. Ia sendiri yang minta putus. Mau bagaimana lagi huh ?" roy seolah-olah tidak perduli, lalu memutar-mutar kursinya. "mati satu tumbuh seribu…"

Satu reaksi yang ada di benak semua bawahannya ialah _GAWAT_. Ia akan memangsa wanita lainnya lebih banyak… gadis mereka pasti akan dicuri lagi…

--------------------

Sepulang kerja, Riza Hawkeye berjalan ke arah apartemennya. Ia mengambil Black Hayate untuk berjalan-jalan. Sepintas di bayangannya, masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan kolonelnya tentang kakak kembarnya…

Black Hayate menggonggong bahagia, sambil berlari-lari di taman. Anjing kecil hitam itu mengajak riza berlari bersamanya, namun ditolak. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menyuruh anjing itu kembali, dan mereka pulang.

Ia tidak habis pikir… _ya ! mumpung sudah dekat !_ "oke, Black Hayate… kita masih mau jalan-jalan lagi.. enggak apa-apa, kan ?"

Gonggongan bahagia dari anjing itulah jawabannya. Ia berjalan ke arah apartemen kakaknya.

"riza ! sudah lama tidak ke sini ?" sapanya bahagia. "ayo, masuk ! anjing kecilmu juga !"

Apartemennya hampir sama dengan keadaan di tempat Riza. Bersih, teratur, rapih, khas keluarga Hawkeye. "ayo, duduk. Mau minum apa ?"

"air putih juga tidak apa-apa…" ia tersenyum pada kakaknya. Muka mereka sama… sulit sekali membedakan. Tidak heran Kolonel salah mengira mereka. Hanya, sifat mereka hampir bertolak belakang. Reina yang femini, Riza yang tomboy. Reina yang lembut, keibuan, Riza yang kasar, dan senang tantangan.

"tumben kemari ?"

"ya.. aku mau menanyakan sesuatu… soal… roy…" ia tersentak. "ugh.. maksudku colonel."

"tidak apa-apa… aku.. hanya…." Reina menatap lantai. "aku hanya.. Riza !" Akhirnya ia mulai menangis. Riza memaluknya dan menengkannya.

"ia ada bersama wanita lain ?"

Reina menggeleng. "Jangan beri tahu roy…. sebenarnya aku memutuskannya….karena…."

Mata Riza terbelalak mendengarnya. Lalu dari kejauhan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar sebuah letusan senapan….

--------------------

a/n : sori… aku cuma lagi pengen aja mengakhiri chapter ini dengan cliffhanger…. Hehehe… silahkan tebak… Reina kenapa memutuskan roy … dan bagaimana soal letusan senapan itu… sebenarnya chapter berikutnya sudah ada.. tapi cuma ingin tahu aja tebakannya…Reviews ya ! kasih komentarnya beserta kalau bisa sih tebakannya….hehehe….


	3. murdered

Chapter 3

"ka..kakak….." Riza tetap terdiam tidak percaya. "ha..haruskah aku tidak memberitahukannya ?"

Reina menangguk sedih. "ya… jangan. Lagipula… kau juga cocok dengannya kok. Sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan dengan si legendaris itu…"

"jangan bicara seperti itu !" Riza membantah. "biar soal _dia_ aku yang urus."

Reina menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau masih tidak berubah….Kau tidak mengerti, riza."

"aku mengerti ! sangat mengerti !"

"sudahlah… tolong yang paling penting…. Jangan beritahu dia oke ? ini demi aku…aku.. tidak ingin dia dalam bahaya…"

Riza tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, kak."

-----------------

Beberapa meter dari tempat itu, terdengar sebuah letusan senapan. Seseorang dari kegelapan mengumpat. Seorang wanita muda berambut emas dan bermata merah jatuh. Sepertinya orang itu telah gagal atau apa pun… namun tentunya ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

-------------------

Hati Riza sedikit risih ketika ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia harus memberitahukan roy soal ini. Harus ! Bagaimana pun juga ini menyangkut soal nyawa… ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kakaknya…Tapi, dilain pihak, kalau ia memberitahukannya, roy juga berada dalam masalah….

"Lieutenant ? ada masalah ?"

"tidak, sir."

"kalau ada masalah, beritahukan aku saja."

_Tidak ada masalah dari mana ? banyak ! dan ini semua juga karenamu! Lagipula reina melarangku memberitahukannya… ah.. posisi yang benar-benar sulit…_

--------------------

"halo….? Eh ? oke.. ya.. mungkin nanti malam bisa.. oke.. ya.. bye…."

"colonel.. jangan pakai telepon itu untuk kencanmu lagi."

Roy tertawa. "lieutenant… peringatanmu kali ini tidak dapat mengganggu kebahagiaanku…."

"kenapa sir ?" Havoc mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan ia mengambil pacarnya lagi, dan jika ia berkata ya, maka saat itu juga ia bersumpah akan menaruh roy dalam rokoknya dan menghisapnya.

"tidak…tidak…. Setelah setengah tahun ia tidak menelpon, sepertinya ia mau baikan lagi…" roy tetap dalam keadaan ceria.

"jangan-jangan kembaran Lieutenant, ya ?" dalam hati havoc sudah berbisik beribu-ribu kali _semoga iya…semoga iya…_.

"bukan…." Ia menyengir. Havoc pun sudah mulai deg-deg-an. "tentu saja iya, bodoh !" ia tertawa gembira lagi.

"Apa yang ia katakan, sir ?" Riza menyerangnya dengan blak-blakan. Bagaimana bisa ? Reina sendiri yang sudah bilang padanya bahwa ia tidak akan menelpon roy lagi…

"tidak.. hanya nanti malam ia ingin menemuiku."

"selamat sir ! musim semi sudah datang !"

"musim semi katamu ? setiap hariku memang selalu musim semi…. Tidak pernah ada musim dingin dalam kalenderku ! hahahaha !"

Riza hanya bisa terdiam… memikirkan hal ini, sedangkan di pojok ruangan sana, seluruh lelaki di grup mustang, mengelilinginya dan tertawa-tawa ria atas kembalinya Reina Hawkeye pada Roy. Ia sendiri, tengelam dalam pertanyaan di benaknya…

----- ----- ---- ------ ---- --- ---- ------ ------- - -

Malam itu, roy sedang bersiap-siap untuk kencannya dengan Reina, ketika di pintunya terdengar ketukan. Lelai itu bergegas keluar dan menjawabnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapatkan seorang wanita muda, dengan segumpalan kain yang ada di dekapannya. Ia terlihat familiar….

"REINA !" teriaknya kaget. "ada apa ? masuk !"

Ia menggeleng. "tidak roy.. waktuku tidak banyak…. Aku tahu.. aku sedang diikuti…" ia menjelaskan dengan cepat. "tolong…. Titip dia… Resha Mustang…."

Ia memberikan gumpalan kain, yang didalamnya ada seorang bayi perempuan kecil pada Roy. Lelaki itu sempat menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia hendak bertanya banyak ketika Reina telah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Resha _Mustang…_..ah ! jangan-jangan…."

Bayi itu menangis ketika Roy berteriak. Roy melepaskan kain yang membungkusnya itu untuk melihatnya lebih jelas lagi… cantik sekali… rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua… percampuran antara hitam dan emas… matanya hitam… namun besar seperti Riza & reina…

"psst… jangan menangis, ya…." Roy membisikannya pada bayi itu.

Malam itu, roy tidak tertidur lelap. Setiap kali bayi itu menangis, ia mau tidak mau terbangun dan menenangkannya. Cukup repot juga… tapi lama kelamaan ia melihat resha.. sepertinya anak ini manis sekali…. ia makin gemas semakin melihatnya.. apakah ini gejala yang sama yang terjadi pada Hughes, ya ? ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"pagi, sir…" sapa para officer sambil berbisik-bisik dan tersenyum padanya.

Roy sampai di kantornya, mengambil secangkir kopi, menyeruputnya sedikit, menaruhnya kembali. Lalu seperti biasa, ia menggantungkan jasnya di hanger, dan pergi ke mejanya menyelesaikan tumpukan paperworknya. Sama seperti biasanya…. Seluruh bawahannya pun sudah terbiasa.

"Wwaaaaa….." terdengar tangisan anak bayi dari dekat meja colonel. Barulah semua perhatian tertuju padanya, dan menyadari bedanya hari ini dengan hari-hari.

"anak siapa colonel ?"

"sir ? anda digaji berapa jadi babysitter ?"

"waa… lucunya… mirip Lieutenant Hawkeye, ya…" ujar Fuery, sambil tidak menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba semua orang diruangan itu berpikir hal yang sama.

"Lieutenant ! Jangan-jangan….. dia ini…."

"BUKAN!" Riza berteriak menutupi mukanya yang memerah. "sir… apakah dia… anak dari Reina Hawkeye ?"

Roy mengangguk sedih. Reina meninggalkan anak mereka padanya begitu saja, setelah menghilang selama hampir satu tahun. Ketika bertemu pun ia tidak berbicara banyak hal.

"ooh… jelas saja anak kembarannya Lt. Hawkeye…" semuanya manggut-manggut sambil menenangkan pikiran mereka. "jangan-jangan selama dia memutuskan anda…"

"ya… sepertinya…"

"sir…" Riza hendak berbicara ketika ada panggilan dari luar yang memanggil colonel Mustang untuk turun ke jalan.

"ada kasus apa ?"

"tidak tahu… seperti waktu itu lagi… pembunuhan…." Ia menginformasikan lalu pergi.

"Hawkeye, aku titip Resha padamu. Havoc, Brenda, ikut denganku…"

"Yes sir !"

--------------

Mobil patroli telah menutupi jalan. Palang kuning serta larangan masuk telah terpasang. Sebuah mayat wanita, tergeletak. Sepertinya ia baru ditembak mati. Roy datang, tepat saat petugas sedang membersihkan tempat tersebut.

Sang Flame Alchemist tidak memberikan reaksi lain, selain menaruh tangan di mulutnya, terkulai disamping wanita itu, dan berkali-kali memukulkan kepalan tangannya di batu.

Havoc dan Brenda yang ikut ke lokasi merasa kasihan pula padanya.

_Reina Hawkeye… tewas ditembak._

_**TBC**_

A/n: tidak… aku bukannya mau membuat kisah misteri… tapi mau enggak mau aku harus membunuh reina untuk jalannya cerita ini... dan aku merasa aku membuat cerita dengan banyak melompat-lompat ? Memang, aku tipe orang yang suka membuat flashback. Habisnya menurutku itu seru. Soal penamaan, aku senang sekali membuat nama anak Roy selalu dengan huruf depan R. kukira itu lucu, satu keluarga, semua bernama depan R. Oke… Read & Reviews, ya !

**_- TQED -_**


	4. knowing the truth

**Chapter 4**

Roy dan bawahannya segera kembali ke Headquarter setelah ke lokasi kejadian. Tidak ada satu dari mereka yang membuka mulut pada Riza akan kejadian yang menimpa kakak kembarnya. SEmuanya terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Colonel… ada apa ?"

"tidak… hanya.. seperti biasa.. kasus pembunuhan…." Matanya terlihat sedih. Namun berkali-kali ia berusaha menutupinya dan mengalihkan tatapan mata Hawkeye. Ia tidak siap memberitahukan bahwa kakak kembarnya meninggal… terbunuh.

Mungkin… mungkin itulah sebabnya ia meninggalkan Resha padanya. Sedih sekali. Anak itu harus kehilangan ibunya dari kecil sekali, dan mulai sekarang, berarti ia harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas hidup anak itu.

"sir.. anak ini menangis terus.. apa… tidak sebaiknya diberikan pada mamanya saja ?" usul Riza.

"ya… nanti akan kuusahakan.."

_bodoh sekali…. Reina sudah tidak ada.. ia sudah meninggal ! bagaimana mungkin bisa menyuruh resha diam ?_ Roy sedari tadi terus mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri atas kematian mantan pacarnya itu. Bukan… mantan calon istrinya malahan ! Ia sempat melamar Rei… dan gadis manis itu pun menerimanya. Namun cincin yang telah ia berikan dikembalikan lagi padanya dihari ia minta putus.

Padahal Roy mengira kali ini benarlah saatnya ia untuk memiliki seorang wanita untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Kali ini ia tidak main-main dengan Rei. Ia serius. Ia amat menyanyangi gadis itu. sangat….

Pikiran Roy buyar, ketika tangisan Resha kembali melengking di telinganya. Hawkeye terlihat sibuk sekali dnegna tambahan tugasnya. Roy pun sadar, jika ia terus bergumul dengan batinnya seperti ini, dan ia terus mengindahkan pekerjaannya, maka resha pasti akan kembali menangis mendengar suara tembakan dari riza menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan paperworknya… ya.. pasti sekali.

"sir… Reina.. kemana ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat roy kembali diperhadapkan pada dilemma ini. "um.. maksud saya bukan untuk mencampuri urusan anda… tapi sepertinya ada alasan tertentu baginya untuk meninggalkan Resha di sini pada anda."

Roy menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah gelengan. Ia tak mungkin memberitahukan Riza… tidak bisa..

"baiklah…" ia menarik nafas panjang lalu kembali pada kesibukannya di dua bidang itu.

Sore itu, semua bawahan roy telah pulang dan menyisakan riza yang menjaga Resha walau tugasnya telah selesai dan roy yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tumben… pikir Riza. Biasanya ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas seperti ini sampai jam 10 malam…

"Riza…" panggilnya sambil mengenakan jasnya. "pulang dari sini ada acara ?"

"tidak sir…"

"kalau begitu tolong temani aku berbelanja pakaian resha…. Kupikir dirumahku tidak ada sama sekali baju bayi… dan aku tidak terlalu mengerti fashion wanita…"

riza tertawa kecil pada komentar roy soal tidak mengertiannya itu. "baiklah, sir.."

"jangan… roy saja."

---------------

Benar seperti yang ia katakan. Setiap baju yang dikatakan roy imut, tidak pernah ada yang cocok dengan selera orang biasa. Tepat sekali ia memili riza untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Walau terkadang gadis itu sedikit kesulitan karena Resha yang sebentar-sebentar menangis, tapi ia bersemangat sekali melakukan hal ini.

Ya.. ia bersemangat. Riza sudah lama tidak merasakan kebahagiaan berbelanja seperti ini. Dari dulu impiannya ialah berbelanja baju bayi di pusat perbelanjaan. Sudah lama sekali ia melihat baju-baju anak kecil yang lucu-lucu.. namun hanya ia pandangi, lekas berjalan pergi. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk membeli baju-baju itu.. walau memang modelnya amat imut.

Tapi sekarang, ia jadi sedikit merasa seperti ibu rumah tangga yang sedang berbelanja baju untuk anaknya…. Tunggu…_ibu rumah tangga….anak dalam konteks ini ialah Resha….jadi… ayahnya… Roy !_ Ah ! Mukanya sedikit memerah membayangkan hal itu… memang sedikit dari hatinya menginginkan memang hal itu terjadi.. namun tidak mungkin bisa… selamanya ia dan roy hanya akan menjadi sebatas subordinate dan superior officer.. tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kupikir semua ini sudah cukup, sir."

"ya…" ia melayangkan pandangannya pada kantong-kantong plastic yang banyak di tangannya itu. "sebagai tanda terima kasihku, mau temani kami makan malam ? lagipula ini sudah jam 7 malam…"

kami.. dalam arti kata di sini ialah diri Roy dan Resha. Roy mulai merasa Resha ialah bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat lagi menyanyangi Rei.. tapi ada Resha… ia bisa menyanyanginya sama seperti dengan rei.

"bailah, sir."

"roy." Koreksinya.

Kedua orang itu masuk ke sebuah restauran fastfood yang ada di seberang pusat perbelanjaan itu. Semua mata orang tertuju pada mereka. Tentu saja ! Keduanya masih mengenakan seragam militer yang berwarna biru itu, bersama dengan seorang anak bayi kecil dan banyak barang belanjaan ! padahal di militer seharusnya ada hukum yang melarang hubungan persahabatan antar anggota.

Roy menepuk bahu Riza yang kelihatannya tidak enak dipandangi banyak orang. "sudahlah.. biarkan saja"

Ia mengangguk lalu mencari meja kosong dan mengorder makanan.

Roy menatap Riza yang berbeda kali ini. Ia kelihatan lebih lembut dan ramah dari biasanya. Apalagi saat wanita itu menjaga resha… sifat keibuannya muncul.

_Heh.. kukira Rei benar… perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengetahui sifat asli dari Riza…_

"_Roy.. apa kau menganggapku hanya sebagai pengganti Riza ?" _ pertanyaan Rei itu selalu terngiang di benaknya setiap kali ia melihat riza.

_Apa aku hanya menganggap Rei sebagai pengganti Riza ?_

/ flash back /

"Bukan ! Tentu saja Bukan ! Kau beda sekali dengan Riza !"

Rei tersenyum mendengar pernyataannya. "bukankah kau menaruh hati pada Riza… tapi karena kalian sama-sama ada di military maka itu.. kau tidak mengakuinya ?" ia memancing roy lagi.

Muka Roy sedikit memerah. "BUKAN ! Ka..kau beda sama sekali dari Riza ! Dia kasar… hobinya menodongkan senapannya kalau aku tidak kerja… menyeramkan…"

"Memang dari dulu kami kelihatannya selalu bertolak belakang. Sampai keahlian pun begitu. Riza bisa masak makanan… tapi tidak bisa membuat kue. Aku jago membuat kue.. tapi kalau soal masakan selalu aku gagal. Ia suka pekerjaan keras seperti di military.. sedangkan aku lebih suka ditoko dan mengurusi bunga-bungaku…."

"ya.. Hawkeye tomboy dan kau lembut sekali…."

"ternyata kau bukan orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, roy." Reina memajukan tangannya dan menaruhnya di kedua pipi Roy. "ternyata kau belum bisa melampaui orang yang kepadanya Riza mau melepaskan topengnya…Riza… hanya mau terlihat lemah di depannya…."

"hm ? benarkah ? siapa orang itu, rei ?"

Blushed ! muka Reina memerah. Yang boleh memanggilnya Rei hanya Riza dan papa mamanya.. Menurutnya panggilan itu hanya bagi orang special untuknya… dan ia senang, Roy menjadi orang special dalam hidupnya.

"orang itu….." (a/n : coba tebak, siapa…! Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya…)

/ end of flashback /

"Roy ?" panggilnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"eh ? Uh ? Ya… kenapa ?"

"sudah malam… aku pulang dulu, ya…." Riza baru hendak berdiri, ketika tangannya diraih oleh Roy. "tunggu sebentar, riza…."

"ya ?"

"Biar aku menemanimu pulang… sekalian kau mengajariku memandikan Resha…."

"jangan katakan roy…" gadis itu memberi tatapan mautnya. "Anak ini dari tadi malam hingga sekarang belum mandi, gantu baju, sama sekali ?"

Ia hanya mengangguk. "uh… aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya… aku sama sekali belum pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil.. ya.. kau mengerti, lah !"

Riza membunyikan nafas panjang setelah berpikir cukup lama. "baiklah…."

---- ------ --------

Untung Roy cepat mengerti semua yang diajarkan oleh Riza. Termasuk mengganti popok, memandikan bayi, membuatkan susu… semuanya.

_Ini saat yang tepat… kau harus mengatakannya…kalau besok.. pasti akan terlambat dan dia akan marah besar padamu tidak memberitahukannya secepatnya.._

"Riza.." panggilnya sebelum ia hendak pulang. "ada hal penting yang perlu kukatakan padamu…."

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menekuk kedua tangannya di dadanya. "ya ?"

"sebenarnya…. " tangan Roy tiba-tiba basah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan pikirannya bercampur aduk.

_Bagaimana ini ? aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan mengatakannya sekarang… tapi bagaimana kalau ia menolak pernyataanku ini… atau malah tidak percaya… lebih parahnya lagi kalau ia jadi membenci diriku.. bagaimana kalau justru ia down sekali ?_

"sebenarnya….Rei… tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi…"

"maksudmu…. Ia pergi ke xing atau Drachma atau negara lain dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk mengurus Resha ?"

"bu…bukan…." Roy menundukan kepalanya dan mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Reina hawkeye… tewas dibunuh….ia ditembak mati oleh penjahat yang melakukan pembunuhan selama ini…"

_Rei dibunuh ? Bohong kan ? Seharusnya ia baru berbahagia dengan adanya Resha dan Roy dalam hidupnya… tapi …. Kakak.. dibunuh ? tidak mungkin… Riza.. tenang.. tenang.. jangan percaya dulu… tenang…_

"Um.. sir.. i.ini bukan april mop loh…."

"Bukan, riza ! aku serius… itulah sebabnya ia memberikan resha padaku…"

_tenang riza..tenang… tapi..ini sungguhan ? Rei meninggal ?_

".. si..sir… anda… main-main…kan ?"

"riza ! tatap mataku ! buat apa aku berbohong ?" Roy mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Riza dan berteriak, hampir membuat resha yang telah tertidur itu bangun kembali.

_Bohong ! bohong !_

"ya…sudah…." Katanya dingin. "selamat malam, roy…." Lalu ia menutup pintunya. Di belakang pintunya yang telah tertutup, Riza langsung terjatuh dan menangis perlahan-lahan. Tidak mungkin…..tidak mungkin… hubungannya dengan Rei itu sangat erat karena mereka kembar. Rasa sakit yang dialami Rei rasanya bisa ia rasakan.. dan sekarang.. ia pun merasa dirinya hampa… seperti sudah mati pula…..

Roy dari balik pintu memandang kelakuan Riza yang tetap menggenakan topengnya itu. Ia tahu, Riza seharusnya saat itu telah menangis.. namun ia tahan dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa…. Ia sama sekali bukan orang yang tepat untuk riza… bukan sama sekali. Riza terlalu jauh untuk ia jangkau…

Di saat mereka sedih, hampir seluruh wanita di Amestris itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata mereka dari Roy. Selalu ia bisa menenangkan mereka… memeluk mereka hingga mereka melupakan hal yang tadinya menggangu… tapi sekarang ? di depan matanya, adik dari mantannya justru berpura-pura dingin atas kematian kembarannya…

Bodoh sekali… ternyata memang ia bukan orang yang bisa mengelupas topeng-topeng Riza… bukan sama sekali…


	5. the only one I trust

Chapter 5

Di lapangan yang penuh batu nisan itu semua orang sudah berkumpul. Hari itu Riza sama sekali tidak melihat koran. Ia takut dirinya akan menangis lagi jika mengingat kematian kakaknya…

Sederhana dan dihadiri tidak terlalu banyak orang. Begitulah keadaan upacara pemakaman dari Reina Hawkeye. Military sama sekali tidak campur tangan, karena memang ia bukan anggotanya sama sekali. Roy berdiri di barisan paling depan. Di tangannya ada Resha yang hanya menangis keras, dan walau ia belum bisa berbicara, tangisan itu seolah-olah meminta kehadiran mamanya.. menimangnya… memanjakannya…

Di sebelah roy ada juga beberapa bawahannya, termasuk Riza Hawkeye yang sama sekali tidak menitikkan air mata.

"_rei… kenapa ? kenapa saat kau tahu kau dalam bahaya kau tidak minta perlindunganku ? Mengapa ?"_

Roy hanya terdiam. Walau perlahan air matanya mengalir. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong celananya dan menggenggam suatu benda kecil dengan erat.

_Cincin pertunangan mereka_

Hanya ada sebuah cincin padanya. Sebuah lagi telah ia selipkan di jari manis Rei saat ia menemukannya di lokasi kejadian. Ia menyanginya… sangat sayang…. Tapi saat ini ia bingung.. apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Pindah mencintai adiknya sama seperti mencintai dirinya ? bodoh sekali… apa itu ! Perbuatan seorang yang tidak punya harga diri.. Rei juga akan marah padanya kalau berbuat seperti itu…

Tapi apa sekarang ? Pelarian dengan menjadi playboy lagi dan menaklukan seluruh wanita di Amestris…? Tidak.. rei juga tidak suka… jadi sekarang apa ?

Roy meremas cincin miliknya dengan erat. Ia tahu… ini akan menjadi tahun yang berat baginya.

--- ---- ---- ----

Beberapa hari ini Riza bertindak aneh di kantor. Terkadang Roy mendapatinya sedang melamun, menatap resha dan ia tersentak setelah ditegur oleh Roy.

"Lieutenant… apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"maafkan saya sir…saya tidak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi." lalu wanita itu segera kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Poin jawaban yang bagus. Dengan meminta maaf dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. Brilliant ! Memang lieutenantnya ini selalu menggunakan tampang bohong padanya…

"Lieutenant.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…"

"Sir.. selesaikan pekerjaan anda.. lagipula sepertinya resha menunggu anda selesai bekerja agar anda dapat memanjakananya…"

Kembali.. penolakan topic yang ada. Ya.. kalau bukan begitu, bukan Lieutenant Hawkeye namanya.

"Lieutenant… jaga Resha sebentar.. aku ada urusan…"

"baik, sir."

Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar. Dari atas jendela terlihat ia berjalan lalu berbelok ke kiri tempat pemakaman umum… beberapa hari ini pula Roy terlihat rajin berkunjung ke sana.

"Ke sini lagi, Lieutenant ?"

"hm ?"

"tidak… hanya setiap hari aku tahu sepulang kerja kau selalu mengunjungi makamnya…"

"Reina Hawkeye adalah orang yang sempurna… semua orang senang padanya…"

"katakan, Havoc…" matanya tajam menatap nisan tersebut. "hingga sekarang kau masih jatuh cinta pada_nya_, kan ?"

Ia mengangguk perlahan. "ya… dari dulu sejak kami bertiga bersama-sama berada di highschool.."

"apa yang ia katakan ?"

"siapa ?"

"_Dia…"_

"oh…." Havoc menatap langit yang mulai menyenja itu. "tidak.. hanya.. dia kecewa… tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa… dan.. ia bingung…"

----

Havoc ingat… malam itu padahal sudah jelas sekali jam wekernya menunjukkan jam 2 pagi…. Namun ketukan keras di pintunya, mengalahkan deru hujan dan membuyarkan mimpi indahnya. Akhirnya dengan malas ia membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Riza Hawkeye menggigil kedinginan di depan pintu rumahnya. Matanya merah, seperti habis menangis dan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Riza ! Ada apa ?" ia melihat wanita itu sepertinya menginginkan masuk. "ayo… masuk… tunggu sebentar… aku buatkan kopi dulu…."

Belum sempat ia bergerak, walau masih basah, ia segera melompat kearahnya, dan menangis di dalam dekapannya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tidak tahu apa masalah Riza hingga datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini…

Riza terisak-isak menangis, sambil sesekali menyebut nama rei. Havoc yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana itu, dengan canggungnya memeluk balik Riza dan membelai rambutnya yang tergerai dan basah itu.

Setelah ia cukup tenang, barulah ia memberikannya handuk dan segelas kopi hangat. Riza duduk terdiam diatas sofa, memandangi kopi yang diberikan havoc, sambil sesekali terisak perlahan.

"kenapa, riza…"

"rei….rei…" ia mulai terisak kembali. "rei… tewas…"

Havoc berjalan ke arahnya, mendekapnya dengan lembut. "psst… jangan menangis… aku tahu…..dan.. itu memang berat bagimu…"

Riza tercengang karena Havoc sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Ia menarik dirinya dari dalam dekapannya.

"bohong…bohong… ! Kalau sudah tahu, mengapa tidak ada yang mau memberitahu aku dari dulu ? MENGAPA ?" Riza berteriak padanya. Sekarang Havoc tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa. Ia memang salah tidak memberitahu Riza… ia pasti kecewa sekali… padahal ialah satu-satunya orang yang paling dipercaya Riza…

"maaf... tapi… ini juga kami pikirkan demi kebaikanmu… .kalau saat itu kau kami beritahu… kami takut kau akan shock sekali…"

"bohong, kan ? Bohong !" ia berteriak lagi. Air matanya terus mengucur sepanjang pipinya. Kelihatannya ia sudah seperti orang yang tidak berpengharapan lagi… hanya Havoc satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat Riza dalam keadaan seperti ini. "bohong ! Rei seharusnya tetap di sini, kan ? rei tetap hidup, kan ?" Riza berlari ke arah dapur. Havoc mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak dan segera berlari menyusulnya.

Disana ada riza yang sedang membuka laci lemari dengan brutalnya hingga ia menemukan sebilah pisau tajam.

"JANGAN !"

"BIARKAN ! KALAU TIDAK ADA REI SAMA SAJA SEPERTI DIRIKU MATI !"

"BODOH ! JANGAN !"

Havoc mencoba mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Riza, namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk mati.

"BODOH RIZA ! KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG MAU MENGURUS RESHA SEKARANG ?"

riza terdiam sebentar, dan pada kesempatan itu, digunakan havoc untuk merebut benda berbahaya itu dari tangannya.

"Riza… kau kira siapa lagi yang bisa menenangkan Roy sekarang ? siapa yang telah janji untuk selalu mendukungnya hingga menjadi fuhrer ? siapa lagi ? Orang itu juga pasti akan sedih setelah kehilanggan mantannya, lalu kehilangan bawahannya yang paling ia percayai…dan……. Dan.. kau kira siapa yang paling merasa kehilangan sekarang ?"

"maaf…jean…."

Benar… Jean lah yang paling merasa kehilangan… bukan roy. Dari dulu sejak mereka bertiga bersama di high school, Jean yang paling tergila-gila pada rei.. Namun hingga sekarang perasaannya tidak pernah terbalas. Rei tidak pernah menerima perasaan jean. Malah ia menjodohkan Jean dengan Riza.

Hanya beberapa tahun Riza dan Jean bersama, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Riza untuk mempercayai Jean sebagi satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai. Satu-satuya orang dimana ia memperlihatkan ekspresi aslinya. Saat ia senang, saat ia menangis, saat ia tersenyum…. Dan hari-hari itu berlalu cukup cepat hingga mereka berdua bersama masuk ke dalam akademi militer, sedangkan Reina membuka toko bunga. Keduanya putus setelah mereka masuk ke akademi militer.

Hingga sekarang, walau begitu, Jean tetap mencintai Rei. Sulit baginya untuk melupakan gadis yang luar biasa itu, walau ia sempat jalan dengan Riza… dan sekarang, ia merasa amat kehilangan…

"aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jean… rei… tidak ada…."

"sstt…. Riza.. Rei memang sudah tidak ada… tapi kau masih bisa membantu mustang menjaga resha untuk Rei, kan ? aku tahu… aku mengerti perasaanmu sejak kau masuk ke military dan bertemu dengan Mustang."

"ti..tidak… a..aku hanya mau menangis tetap di depanmu saja…."

Havoc tersenyum padanya. "Riza..riza…sejak dulu kau tidak pernah berubah… selalu saja begini…."

"Havoc ?"

Ia terus melamun.

"Havoc ?"

"ya, sir ?"

"benarkah… kau satu-satunya orang yang riza percaya ?"

"ya…." Lalu secepat kilat orang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memukul perut roy.

"Auch !"

"berjanjilah padaku… jangan buatnya menangis lagi….. dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri…" Ia menatap kepalan tangannya yang tergenggam itu. "kalau kau mengecewakannya….aku tak segan-segan membunuh anda, sir."

Roy masih memegangi perutnya yang ditonjok tersebut. "Hmph ! Tentu saja…."


	6. as time goes by

(a/n: sebelum ke chapter selanjutnya, dibawah ini ada summary untuk masuk ke cerita sebelumnya, soalnya aku buat langsung lompat satu tahun setelahnya….)

Summary :

Satu tahun telah lewat setelah kematian Reina Hawkeye. Hampir setiap hari Riza pergi ke rumah Roy, menjaga Resha yang sekarang umurnya satu tahun lebih. Hubungan antara mereka berdua semakin dekat. Roy sempat berpikiran untuk menikahi Riza, namun rencananya itu tertahankan karena semakin ketatnya pengawasan para pejabat tinggi pada mereka, dan selama ini hubungan mereka tidak pernah terkoyak oleh military. Namun suatu hari….

**Chapter 6**

"Lieutenant, maukah sore ini kau sekalian ikut kami makan malam di luar ?" Tanyanya sambil bermalas-malasan mengerjakan paperworknya. "Sudah lama Resha tidak kuajak jalan-jalan…"

Riza mengiyakan tawaran colonelnya, lalu menyuruhnya kembali bekerja, seperti biasanya. Namun pikiran Riza tidak dapat terlepas dari tawaran makan malam bersama itu. Memang benar, selama ini mereka sudah sering bersama…dan ia ingin roy mengatakan bahwa ia menyayanginya. Tapi kata-kata itu tidak pernah terdengar dalam telinganya. Sama sekali. yah… mungkin, hanya mungkin, ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik dari mantan calon istrinya… dan mungkin hanya sebagai tante dari Resha.

Ia tahu. Ia seharusnya tidak mengharapkan hal yang lebih..

Sore itu, cepat-cepat ia mandi dan mengajak Black Hayate jalan-jalan, lalu segera bergegas ke rumah Roy. Sudah lama ia tidak tahan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Resha. Roy telah menunggunya bersama malaikat kecilnya di ruang tamu. Anak kecil itu bersemangat sekali bertemu dengan Riza.

"Mama !" teriaknya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan papanya dan berlari ke arah Riza. Teriakannya itu membuat Riza sedikit blushed. Resha sudah terbiasa memanggilnya _Mama_ daripada tante, atau Riza, atau apa pun. Riza mengangkat gadis kecil itu dalam dekapannya dan melemparkan pandangannya pada Roy yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di sofa.

"hey… mau pergi tidak ?"

"ah ? eh ? Oh.. iya..iya.."

"Kalau begitu, cepetan dong… Resha sudah lapar, tuh.."

"oke, oke, _my two dear princess…"_

_Keduanya – ralat- ketiganya, pergi makan bersama, sambil bercakap-cakap dan bercanda seperti keluarga normal seperti biasanya… tidak dikira, dari sinilah beruntut pada kejadian yang lebih tidak diinginkan…_

Riza mengelus rambut hitam Resha yang sudah tertidur lelap, lalu mengecup dahinya. Roy berdiri di muka pintu kamar sambil tersenyum ketika Riza berjalan keluar menemuinya. Tangannya yang jahil itu sempat mampir ke wajah Riza, dan hendak menariknya lebih dekat ke arahnya. Namun bagaikan sebuah sinar flash yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, membuat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu terhenti. Lelaki itu kemudian menggeleng, memalingkan kepalanya dari Riza.

"tidak apa-apa… pulang saja, sudah malam…"

----

Riza membalik-balikkan halaman buku dari novel romance tebalnya yang baru ia baca setengahnya. Sebuah karya agung William shakespare yaitu romeo & Juliet. Berkali-kali ia membaca tentang adegan di balkon dan adegan ketika keduanya mati bersama.

_mengapa cinta mereka yang terlarang berakhir tragis ? ah… padahal jika mereka bisa terus bersama, bukankah itu akan lebih baik ?_

Terlintas dibayangannya ketika kata terlarang terpikirkan. Kolonelnya. Cinta mereka juga terlarang… _blushed_. Itukah… sebabnya tadi ia menarik dirinya ketika hendak…hendak… Argh ! mukanya merasa panas sekali.

Benarkah tadi Ro- maksudku colonel hendak men…menciumku ?

Riza membanting dirinya ke atas ranjang dan mendekap bukunya erat-erat. Dibayangannya terlintas wajah manis Roy yang seolah olah memanggilnya dari jauh… wajahnya ketika mereka berdua saling bergenggaman tangan… lalu mengatakan _aku bersedia_… dan akhirnya… sebuah wedding kiss sebagai bukti cinta mereka yang tidak akan berakhir…

Dalam tidurnya, Riza tersenyum memikirkan semua itu… walau hanya mimpi.. hanya mimpi, I sadar, kalau dirinya jatuh cinta pada colonel… biarlah dunia berkata itu terlarang, ia tidak peduli.

-----

Orang sudah banyak berkerumun di tengah kota, beberapa dari mereka lengkap berpakaian biru-biru- seragam military. Tepat ditengah kerumunan itu, terlihat dua orang menunduk lemas, pasrah apa pun yang akan terjadi.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, kalian dihukum mati karena telah melanggar peraturan fraternization. Ada penolakan ?"

Keduanya menggeleng lemah. "baik, tembak di tempat !"

Dor ! Dor ! Dor !

-----

Ditengah teriknya sinar matahari, dan debu pasir yang menutupi semua penglihatan, sesosok wanita, lembut sekali wajahnya dari kejauhan telah menyambutnya. Rambutnya yang ikal dan berwarna hitam kelam itu selalu membuat hatinya meleleh. Perempuan itu berbalik menatapnya, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Melihat kodenya, ia berlari dengan cepat, tidak sabar untuk segera menemuinya.

Semakin ia berlari, keadaan di sekitarnya semakin berubah. Di kanan kirinya, lokasi yang tentram itu berubah menjadi seram.. penuh darah… mayat bergelimpangan. Para tentara military dan warga bentrok.

Dialihkannya pandangan ke tangannya yang memegang sesuatu. Astaga, tangannya sudah penuh berlumuran warna merah kecoklatan yang ia kenal betul apa itu- darah- dan kemudian, si rambut ikal hitam kesayangannya itu sudah lemah terkulai di tangannya.

Ia meneriakkan kata-kata yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti artinya, berkali-kali mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul tanah hingga kepalan tangannya berdarah, ia tidak perduli.

Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun deras itu menambah rasa benci dan amarahnya…

Dibelainya sekali lagi rambut wanita itu, dan ia sadar… ia mengenalnya… lebih dari mengenalnya…Rambut kuning emasnya itu…clip kuning yang dulu ialah pemberian ulang tahun darinya…

HAWKEYE ! IA MENINGGAL ?

----

Roy Mustang terbangun dari mimpi anehnya malam itu. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya, dan membasahi kausnya. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke kamar Resha. Bebannya sedikit terangkat melihat anak kecil itu sedang tertidur lelapnya sambil mengisap ibu jarinya.

Lelaki itu menaruh satu tangannya di kepalanya, berharap scene itu tidak terulang kembali di benaknya. Terlalu sulit… ia tidak bisa melupakannya…. Ia shock. Banyak yang sudah terjadi di hidupnya… hanya ia sendiri yang tahu, hawkeye pun tidak.

Dilihatnya grandfather clock besar yang menunjukan pukul 400. Roy sudah tidak bisa tertidur lagi. Jantungnya berdebar terlalu cepat. Memejamkan mata pun membuatnya teringat lagi, teringat lagi, teringat terus masa lalunya.

_Tidak..tidak bisa begini… aku bisa gila.._

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berendam dengan air hangat untuk melupakan segalanya.

---

Baru saja Roy hendak mengambil pulpennya dan mengerjakan paperworknya dengan tenang di hari itu (kalau tidak segera, pasti akan ditembak oleh Lieutenant Hawkeye!) namun Jean Havoc yang baru dari kantor Fuhrer itu berlari menemuinya.

"Sir, anda dan Lt. Hawkeye dipanggil ke kantor fuhrer…." Ia menarik nafas panjang setelah berlari, dan meneruskannya. "… gadis kecil di sana juga…"

_**TBC**_


	7. King Bradley

**Chapter 7**

_Ah.. andai saja hari ini tidak ada.. mungkin ini hanya mimpi, kan ? Seperti tadi malam… hey, aku bermimpi buruk lagi ? Ah, benar. Sudah beberapa hari ini mimpi jelek ini terus terulang. Kuharap besok aku terbangun oleh suara tangis Resha yang nyaring itu, dan lalu bertemu dengan senyuman manis Riza- ah.. tidak Lieutenant Hawkeye._

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, dan… satu kecil di sana itu siapa ?"

"Resha… Resha mustang, sir"_ Tidak, mustang.. ini betulan.. Ah, coba kucubit pipiku. _"argh !" desisnya kecil, Riza mengalihkan pandangan padanya, menyuruhnya untuk tenang. _Benar.. bukan mimpi ! ah sialan.. _

"ya, Ms. Resha Mustang."

"ka..kalau boleh tahu, ada apa kami dipanggil ke sini, ya ?" tanya Riza ragu-ragu pada fuhrer mereka, sambil melirik resha,. "a..apakah ini melibatkan gadis kecil itu ?"

Bradley yang misterius itu pun tertawa. "tenang, Lieutenant…aku… cuma mau tanya…." Ia menyengir. "tentang hubungan kalian."

Sepintas, roy merasa kalimat itu tepat menuju sasaran, dan membuka kembail kotak pandoranya. Mimpi buruknya semalam terjadi…

"hubungan apa, sir ?"

"tidak… hanya baru-baru ini aku dapat info dari…_uhuk_.. bawahan, dan mendengar si gadis kecil ini memanggilmu _mama. _Apa itu benar, Hawkeye ?"

Riza menoleh pada Roy seolah dari tatapan mereka, keduanya saling bertukar pikiran. AKhirnya ia mengangguk.

"kalau begitu… aku juga heran, mengapa anak ini mirip sekali denganmu, Hawkeye ?"

"permisi untuk bicara, sir ?" tanya Roy sopan disertai dengan anggukan Bradley. "anak ini anak dari kembaran Hawkeye, Reina Hawkeye yang tewas setahun yang lalu… Saya tentu percaya bahwa anak ini memiliki kemiripan yang banyak dengan adik kembar ibunya. Itu hal yang wajar."

"ada alasan lain mengapa anak ini memanggilnya _mama ?"_

Roy melirik pada Riza, lalu ia mengangguk. "Resha baru berumur 3 bulan ketika ia ditinggalkan di tempat saya… dan dari kecil ia mengenal Riza sebagai _mama_nya yang membantu saya menjaga resha… hubungan kami tidak lebih dari itu."

King Bradley tersenyum. "ya sudah…. Dismissed."

Roy dan Riza keduanya membunyikan nafas lega, yang secara tidak sadar ternyata dari tadi mereka menahannya. Namun ketika roy menapakkan kakinya di pintu, ia sempat mendengar sedikit gumaman fuher mereka. _"padahal aku sudah ingin mereka bersama…"_

_Nanti sir… kalau saya sudah berpikir waktu yang tepat…_

"Ro-Colonel ?"

"ya ?"

"anda melamun ?"

"tidak… tidak apa memanggilku Roy ketika tidak ada officer lainnya, Riza…" muka wanita itu memerah sedikit, namun beberapa saat kemudian Ia berhendam dan kembali lagi seperti biasanya. "dan.. tolong titip Resha sebentar… aku ada urusan dengan dokumen yang sedang kuteliti…"

riza menatap roy dengan pandangan curiga. Beberapa akhir ini Roy sering pulang telat, dan menitipkan Resha padanya. Lalu setiap hari ia selalu membawa arsip-arsip tahanan dan catatan kejahatan ke kantor. Juga kebiasaannya yang belakangan ini suka mengurung diri di perpustakaan.

"apa.. ada yang bisa aku bantu, roy ?" Lelaki itu malah tersenyum padanya. Hangat sekali, dan membuat hati Riza seakan meleleh kembali. "tidak… tidak perlu. Kau pulang saja, oke ?"

"ba..baik."

----

Riza berjalan di sepanjang lorong kantor military di East City. Resha dengan manisnya sudah tertidur dalam dekapannya. Anak kecil itu terlalu manis baginya. Ia menatapnya sekali lagi dan kembali berharap kalau Resha adalah anaknya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak…tidak, Riza.. jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi ! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau Roy hanyalah atasan dan kakak iparmu ? _

Mata anak kecil itu terbuka perlahan. Ia menguap lebar dan membuat pipinya yang bulat itu merona merah. "mama ?"

"ya ?"

"Hayate !" teriaknya gembira sambil memutar-mutar pandangannya mencari anjing kecil kesayangannya.

"iya.. nanti kalau kita sampai di rumah, oke ?" Resha tertawa lebar. Facenya mirip sekali dengan Roy ketika ia mendapat hal yang ia suka- contohnya rok mini.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong itu, ketika Riza menyadari aura tidak enak yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka. Belum sempat ia mengambil senapannya, orang itu sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang tertutup dengan topeng hitam dan pakaian serba hitam, dan ia juga tidak tahu apa maksud mereka menguntitnya.

Kepalanya dibenturkan dengan ujung pisau, sehingga ia jatuh ke lantai. Tangannya tidak lagi melindungi dirinya, namun berusaha menutupi Resha agar tidak terbentur keras. Ia sempat mengadahkan kepalanya lagi, sambil mendengar apa yang mereka katakan… hanya sepintas, sambil ia merangkak perlahan ke pojok ruangan, melarikan diri dari mereka.

Salah satu dari dua orang itu melihatnya, dan membacokkan sebilah pisaunya tepat di punggungnya. Darah merah segar langsung terlihat melapisi pisau itu ketika dicabut. Riza merasakan percikan warna merah itu membasahi seragam birunya. Kepalanya mulai penat dan penglihatannya mulai kabur. Hal yang satu-satunya dapat ia lakukan ialah mendekap Resha dengan erat, berharap kedua orang itu tidak menyakitinya. Terus ia mendekapnya dengan sisa kekuatannya, hingga akhirnya penglihatannya betul-betul gelap, dan ia merasakan jiwanya sudah tidak lagi di tubuhnya.


	8. the dream

**Chapter 8 **

"_ROY ! ROY !" Riza berteriak. Ia bangun dan melihat di sekelilingnya, hitam.. gelap. Ia bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya yang tengkurap, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah utaranya. "RESHA ! ROY !" _

_Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Ia yakin ruangan itu amat gelap… anehnya, ia bisa meilhat bajunya sendiri yang berwarna putih, tipis sekali. Kemudian, semakin jauh ia berjalan, semakin dingin hawa udara menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Riza mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, dan terus berjalan. _

"_ROOY !" _

_Terus berjalan…terus berjalan. Tatkala ia mulai merasa bimbang- dimana ia sekarang ? Mengapa semuanya gelap ? Lalu kenapa ia sendirian ? Bagaimana dengan Roy, Resha, semua orang ? Di mana mereka ?- Ia mulai berlari.. berlari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang gelap itu. Semakin kencang nama-nama yang ia kenal ia teriakkan.. semakin tak berujung pula ruangan itu._

_Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh, terkulai lemas di lantai hitam yang licin dan dingin itu. Depresi dan sendirian. Kemana semua orang ? Riza menggeledah seluruh tubuhnya, namun tidak menemukan setidaknya senapan yang membuatnya lebih tenang. Ia duduk, bersila dan perlahan butiran air mata hangat jatuh membasahi bajunya. _

"_roy… resha… kalian di mana ? kenapa aku sendiri di sini ?"_

_sepintas ingatan muncul di benaknya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja dibacok oleh dua orang hitam-hitam itu, kan ? apa… ia sudah meninggal ? Hatinya terasa kecut ketika bertanya hal itu. _

"_rei… kalau aku benar sudah meninggal… aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi ?" bisiknya kecil, lalu jatuh tertidur diantara matanya yang basah dan bengkak memerah._

_----- _

_Sebuah guncangan membangunkannya. Tangannya lembut, hangat… ia kenal orang ini. Ia tahu… ia harus membuka matanya- sekarang juga ! _

"_REINA ?" teriaknya bersemangat. "betulkah kau kak Rei ?"_

_Wanita itu anggun sekali, dengan dress putih bersih di hadapanya, membangunkannya yang sudah kumal itu (ia tidak tahu apakah matanya masih bengak dan merah gara-gara menangis, dan kalau ya, ia bersumpah akan malu seumur.. hidupnya ? itu pun kalau ia masih hidup. Selamanya.) Riza mendeklik lagi tidak percaya ketika rei menangguk lembut padanya. _

"_REI ! ini sungguhan ! Rei ! rei ! rei !" Riza melompat, dan memeluknya. "a..aku sudah rindu sekali…"_

"_aku juga… bagaimana dengan keadaan Resha ? sehat ? lalu.. bagaimana dengan Roy ?"_

"_Resha…? Dia sudah tumbuh jadi seorang anak perempuan yang manis ! dan Roy… walau tidak separah hughes, ia bangga sekali pada anak perempuanya itu ! Kakak hebat ! Mulai sekarang, kita akan terus bersama lagi ! seperti dulu…"_

_Riza tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah pada Rei. "Riza… aku… tidak bisa lama-lama di sini.. ada…orang yang menunggumu… kau harus percaya…"_

_Riza mengejarnya…. Namun Ia perlahan-lahan menjadi pudar, dan tidak ada sama sekali._

_Ugh ! Butiran air matanya jatuh lagi… ia kesal.._

_Mengingat kata-kata Reina yang menyuruhnya untuk bertindak, ia kembali berjalan. Herannya, kakinya tidak kunjung penat setelah berjalan jauh seperti ini.. mungkin kalau dikilokan sama dengan mengelilingi Amestris ? Wow ! Rekor yang lumayan untuknnya._

_Bukan kakinya yang sekarang bermasalah.. tapi matanya…. Kenapa terasa pedas sekali, ya ? Ugh.. ia mengucak-ucakkan matanya. Debu pasir beterbangan di sekelilingnya, dan ia merasakan dinginnya… suasana gurun di malam hari ?_

_Percuma 7 tahun ia berada di medan perang kalau tidak kenal betul kondisi gurun pada saat apa pun. Ia hafal. Bahkan saat hujan akan turun pun hidungnya sudah peka. Itu memang bukan hal yang harus dipahami oleh seorang tentara yang kerjanya hanya dar dor dar dor, merenggut nyawa manusia, menghabiskan kota-kota tanpa tersisa dan menutup telinga bagi tangisan rakyat yang menjadi korban perang._

_Riza menatap kanan-kirinya dan ia sendirian ! Dari jauh terlihat sebuah pondok.. atau rumah, mungkin. Cahaya lampunya dari jendela amat terang… Hatinya memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan ke arah rumah tersebut. _

_Di depan pintu rumah itu, ia hendak mengetuk, namun tertahankan dan duduk sendirian di luar… memandangi bintang dan melawan dinginnya angin malam._

"_mau segelas cokelat panas ?" tanya seorang wanita muda dari belakangnya. Rambutnya panjang, hitam dan ikal, poninya dijepit rapih dengan jepitan besi perak bergambar bintang. Satu hal yang tidak luput dari pandangannya, yaitu perutnya yang cukup besar, sepertinya ia sedang hamil tua._

_Riza mengiyakan tawaran wanita itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya yang hangat. Ia menyeduh cokelat perlahan dan memberikannya pada Riza. Wanita itu tersenyum, dan mulai bercerita, "suamiku ada di medan perang.. sama seperti kalian… ia juga bekerja untuk Amestris…."_

_Ooh.. pantas saja ia begitu berbaik hati menawarkan pelayanan ini pada teman seperjuangann suaminya.. kalau tidak, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau berbuat seperti ini ?_

"… _namun.. sepertinya kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama…" _

_Sedari tadi ia tidak menyimak kata-kata orang ini. Tapi kata 'tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama' itu menyerosok ke kepalanya, dan membuatnya tertarik untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Namun sekali lagi, ruangan itu bukan lagi seperti ruangan rumah kecil sederhana itu. Tempat gelap dingin nan sunyi itu.._

_Kembali Riza mengalami kesendirian yang luar biasa. Sudah 2 orang yang ia temui dalam hari ini… aneh.. ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah benar ia sudah mati ? atau ini hanya mimpi ? _

"_mama !" seorang anak kecil melompat dari belakang ke arah pundaknya, dan minta digendong. "Hayate nakal ! Hayate gigit boneka !" Pasti ia juga ilusi seperti tadi, kan ? yang sebentar lagi akan hilang ?_

_Riza tersenyum. Kehangatan yang sama yang ia peroleh ketika menggenggam tangan Resha kecil. Matanya yang bulat memancarkan sinar kepolosan, kebersihan hatinya… Ia menyibak rambut anak kecil itu dan merapikan kuncirannya. Ia berharap, kali ini bukan ilusi seperti yang tadi-tadi.. jangan sampai… _

"_mama senang, Resha datang…" bisiknya perlahan._

"_mama ! mama ! ayo main sama kita !" Resha berlari dari pelukannya ke arah… seorang pria ? _

_Warna rambutnya yang khas, dengan mata sipit oriental itu, senyumnya yang menawan yang setiap hari membuatnya mabuk kepayang menatap wajahnya yang manis.. membuat tidurnya gelisah, memikirkannya setiap malam… orang yang secara tidak sadar… ia jatuh cinta padanya._

"_roy ?" desisnya tak percaya. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, sambil membawa Resha ke dalam pelukannya. Di dekatnya, Black Hayate datang dan menggonggong, melompat kearahnya dan secepat kilat menjilati wajahnya._

"_aw…aw.. ya.. aku tahu… aku juga rindu kamu, buruha…."_

"_Dari mana saja, sih kamu ?" _

_Riza bingung harus berkata apa pada Roy. Akankah ia percaya kalau ia telah bertemu dengan Riza… Hey… apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sini ?_

"_ro..Kolonel..?" tanyanya ragu. "me..mengapa anda di sini, ya ?"_

_Roy bukannya menjawab, namun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan keras. "Riza..Riza… bukankah kamu tadi yang menyuruh kita melepas segala keformalan ini, gara-gara kita sedang liburan, kan ? Siapa yang mengusulkan kita pergi ke pantai, sih ?"_

_Riza memasang tampang bodoh ketika mendengar pernyataan Roy. Dialihkannyalah pandangan ke segala sudut ruangan. Benar… ini bukan sebuah ruangan… Tidak gelap.. Justru matahari bersinar terik diatas kepalanya. Dilihatnya, warna biru langit yang indah di angkasa dan beningnya warna air laut saat itu. _

"_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku… kemana saja kau dari tadi, huh ?" ia mencubit perlahan hidung Riza dengan lembut, dan membuat wanita itu merah merona. "kamu sudah menunggumu berenang sampai mateng di bawah sunshine.."_

"_Kalau kuceritakan nanti kau tidak akan percaya ?"_

"_percaya…selama kau tidak bohong…"_

"_ah.. sudahlah.. ayo cepat berenang !"_

_Sebuah sengiran entah kenapa, apa Riza yang salah lihat, atau memang benar itu ada di wajahnya, muncul sebagai sengirannya yang biasa. "oke…" Secepat kilat, Riza sudah berada di atas kedua tangan Roy, yang mengangkutnya sampai ke pantai. Roy terus berjalan, hingga air laut melewati batas pinggangnya, sementara Riza terus meronta minta diturunkan._

"_oke… aku turunkan…" dan.. _

_BLaSH ! Air bercipratan di mana-mana. Kepala Riza naik turun di atas permukaan laut, menstabilkan udara yang diambilnya. _

"_awas kamu, ROY !" BYAR ! Roy basah kuyup gara-gara dicipratkan air oleh Riza._

"_berani melawan superior officermu, rupanya,ya…."_

"_siapa yang suruh melepas keformalan ini, ya ?" Tanyanya bodoh sekali lagi dan menyerang Roy berkali-kali dengan air. Akhrinya keduanya saling ciprat-menyiprat air dan tertawa-tawa bersama._

_Tanpa sengaja, Riza kehilanggan keseimbangan badannya dan jatuh ke arah tubuh roy. Dirasakannya kehangatan dadanya yang tak berkaus itu… hangat.. nyaman.._

"_roy…" bisiknya pelan sambil tetap berada dalam pelukannya. "ini.. bukan mimpi, kan.. ini asli, kan ? Bukan ilusi… bukan suatu yang nantinya akan lenyap ? aku tidak mau sendiri lagi…."_

_Ah.. dia tertawa, lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tangannya yang lembut menyibak rambut Riza, lalu menatap mata kuning emasnya yang besar dan bulat. Keduanya memajukan wajah mereka perlahan-lahan. Pelan… tapi pasti. Bibir mereka bertemu, merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Bukan suatu hal yang penuh gairah bagi satu sama lain... tapi suatu yang memberikan kelembutan.. ketenangan.. Sebuah janji yang terikat untuk bersumpah akan saling menyanyangi.. saling melindungi…_

_**TBC**_

**A/n :**

**Phiuh.. akhirnya jadi juga chapter 6,7,8… padahal tadinya aku sempat ada waktu malas meneruskan. Tapi untunglah.. royai power, semangat lagi ! btw, aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan untuk membuat chapter 8 seperti ini… yah.. tapi tiba-tiba ketika draft di otak yang sudah ada itu diketik, berubahlah dia menjadi seperti ini…. Ditunggu reviewsnya ya…. Pliz…pliz..pliz…**


	9. Da Capo

**Chapter 9**

Roy berjalan setelah menyelidiki cukup banyak soal kematian Reina Hawkeye dan beberapa kasus lainnya yang terlihat ada relevansinya dengan kasus ini. Kepalanya pusing tujuh kepalang, dan hari ini pula, hasilnya nihil. Tidak bisa dibilang nihil juga…. Namun ia hanya menemukan kesamaan dalam kasus itu ketika kasus beberapa bulan sebelum rei mati, seorang wanita yang berciri-ciri hampir mirip dengannya mati terbunuh. Itu berarti memang Rei lah targetnya, dan wanita itu, salah bunuh.

Aneh… dengan mudahnya ia berkata _salah bunuh_ padahal ia sudah hampir gila melihat Reina terkapar tak berdaya di sana.

Dengan santainya, ia berjalan melewati sepanjang koridor di sayap timur, dimana orang-orang banyak berkerumun di sudut ruangan.

_Mungkin ada parade.. atau apa…mungkin penyanyi terkenal datang ke sini ?_

"sir !" Havoc, salah satu dari kerumunan itu berlari menerjangnya. "Lt. Hawkeye ! Lt Hawkeye diserang !"

"HA !"

"Sir ! anda tidak percaya ? lihat saja orang sudah berkerumun banyak begitu !"

Havoc dan Roy berlari, mencari jalan menembus kerumunan itu.

Hal yang sama terjadi baginya. Berulang-ulang kali, melihat seorang wanita yang dikasihinya, berlumuran darah, terkapar tak berdaya. Dipunggungnya terlihat bekas bacokan.

Sepintas lagi teringat mimpinya beberapa hari lalu. Benar-benar jadi kenyataan..

"Sudah panggil ambulance belum ?" ucapnya dingin tanpa memandang siapa pun di ruangan itu.

"sudah ! sebentar lagi akan datang…"

Diantara berisiknya para officer yang saling berbisik-bisik, Roy bisa mendengar jelas suara bayi menangis.. Lebih spesifik lagi, suara anaknya- Resha menangis ! Ditegakkannya posisi Riza, dan benar, ia sedang mendekap erat Resha, seolah-olah ingin melindunginya. Anak itu tidak terluka… sedikit pun tidak.

Butiran hangat mengalir dari wajahnya.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Riza berarti baginya. Bukan sekadar alat untuk menjaga Resha… bukan sekedar adik dari mantan calon istrinya… bukan sekedar bawahan yang bekerja padanya… bukan.

Setidaknya Roy masih bersyukur. Nadi Riza masih berdetak, walau amat lambat. Roy berkali-kali meluncurkan doa dalam hatinya, memohon agar Riza bisa selamat….

----

_Riza melepaskan dirinya setelah ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Ia membuang mukanya yang memerah, malu atas apa yang dilakukannya pada atasannya. _

"_ma..maaf.. ki..kita tidak seharusnya… seperti ini…"_

"_tidak… memang kita seharusnya begini… aku..." ia menyengir. "sudah mendapat izin dari military untuk melakukan fraternization… sebagai hadiahku yang telah memenangkan banyak peperangan…"_

"_benarkah ?"_

"_ya ! aku serius…." Roy membisikkan kata-kata di telingannya. Nafasnya terasa panas di telinganya. "Riza… will you be my illusion, my reality, my dreams, my ambition, my fantasy… everything…"_

_Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab… Roy sedang melamarnya ! ya, betapa bahaginyanya ia. _

"_ya, roy ! pasti !" _

_­_­----

Riza menaikan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Manis sekali. Ia membuka matanya, dan melihat Roy di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya.

"Riza ! syukurlah kau bangun !"

Yang pertama kali dilihat disekitarnya ialah ruangan putih bersih, dan pangerannya di samping. Kenapa dia sekarang di sini ? Bukankah seharusnya mereka sedang berada di chapel, mengucapkan sumpah setia satu sama lain, bertukar cincin dan melempar bunga pengantinnya ? Apa tadi hanya mimpi ?

"kenapa aku, Roy ?" ucapnya lemah. "kenapa tadi wajahmu pucat ? Kenapa aku di sini ?"

"3 hari comatose! bagaimana aku tidak takut ? Kejadian ini terlalu sering aku alami…" Roy menahan kalimatnya. Ia tidak siap memberitahukan Riza. Selama 3 hari ini ia terus menyelidiki kasus-kasus tersebut sambil menunggu Riza yang koma di rumah sakit. Ia sadar kesamaan yang ia temukan dan sepertinya ia sudah tahu…

"Roy… apa.. itu ada hubungannya denganmu ?" tanyanya lemah sambil mengingat kata terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum punggungnya dibacok. "aku… sempat mendengarnya sepintas…"

Roy berjalan mengitari ranjangnya, lalu menatap jendela di luar. "aku… ya. Mungkin…"

"AKu mimpi, Roy…." _Aneh. Aku tidak pernah berencana memberitahukan ini padanya…tapi,mengapa ini keluar sendiri ?_ "aku… bertemu dengan Rei.. Kau…Resha… Hayate... juga.. seorang wanita yang hamil tua dengan rambut ikal hitam di padang gurun…."

"wanita berambut ikal hitam ?" Lelaki itu tersentak mendengarkannya. Sudah 10 tahun lebih mungkin ia tidak mengingat wanita itu lagi… hm, tidak. Kemarin baru ia bermimpi tentangnya, kan.

"Riza… dia istriku yang dulu…"

Gantian Riza yang kali ini tersentak. _Istri roy ? Berarti.. maksudnya suaminya yang di medan perang… itu ROY !_

"aku masih 17 tahun ketika aku sudah turun ke medan perang. Waktu itu aku bersama-sama maes ditugaskan untuk turun membasmi semua penduduk…"

_**TBC**_


End file.
